


[TF][威红]Save

by Chu_Jiangqiu



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: MSS - Freeform, 威红
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_Jiangqiu/pseuds/Chu_Jiangqiu
Summary: *是《Stay》得后篇(之前说得idw走向)，背景tfp混idw，私设有*idw漫画太长了，作者还没补完，加上主体是tfp的背景所以如果出现什么bug请把它当做私设*cp威红，ooc轻拍*Summary:汽车人和霸天虎停战后的第十年，声波再三思索，决定让正在旅行的威震天返回塞伯坦
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Kudos: 4





	[TF][威红]Save

::红蜘蛛:状态异常。建议:回归塞伯坦  
看到这条来自声波的内线消息时，威震天刚刚从地球捞回他的暗黑星辰剑。  
彼时距离威震天离开塞伯坦已经有十个塞星年，而威震天除了和声波有着偶尔得联络之外，完全没有联系过任何一个认识的机子。  
就连驻扎在地球的救护车都被他避开了。  
威震天完全不知道这十年发生了什么，会让声波主动提起红蜘蛛，还要求他回到塞伯坦。  
::声波，具体情况  
::红蜘蛛:自毁倾向  
声波的回复很快，但威震天看到他的回复却不由皱了皱眉。  
自毁倾向？红蜘蛛？  
那个永远充满干劲就为了推翻他的红蜘蛛会有自毁倾向？  
不出意外的话那个小炉渣应该自作主张当上了霸天虎的首领，脑模块里全是喜悦的代码才对。  
像是隔着遥远的星系感知到威震天的内芯，声波的下一条消息也发送了过来。  
::红蜘蛛:情绪消极，逃避现实  
威震天盯着这条消息愣了大概一塞秒，紧接着他久违的感到了被愚弄的愤怒。  
::声波，红蜘蛛是个战士而不是什么幼生体，他能调整好自己的情绪  
::一个战士有足够的勇气面对残酷的现实，他是不会被打倒的  
::这种事情不需要来找我  
略带怒意的消息发送过去之后，威震天相信声波能够明白自己的意思，不会再发这些无谓的东西来打扰他。  
可事与愿违，声波还是发送了最后一条消息过来。  
::建议:回归塞伯坦  
这次连原因都省掉了。  
可威震天反而冷静下来。  
他知道声波不会做什么多余的事情，也清楚这个老朋友和红蜘蛛的关系根本算不上多好，不可能因为红蜘蛛发生了什么小事情就来找他。可声波还是如此坚定的让威震天回塞伯坦找红蜘蛛。  
所以唯一的可能就是红蜘蛛这个小炉渣真的如声波所说被现实打倒然后像个幼生体一样躲进了自己的世界，而那炉渣现在的地位尤其重要，重要到一旦出了什么问题就会对霸天虎或者塞伯坦产生什么重大影响。  
“他渣的！”威震天咒骂了一声，到底是调整了方向，“我倒要看看红蜘蛛到底是被什么东西影响了，才会让声波找我回去。”  
威震天打算飞回塞伯坦。鉴于声波对他要求开启太空桥的消息毫无反应，而从地球回塞伯坦的另一条捷径在博派的救护车手上。  
他也只能飞回去了。

两个周期之前。  
铁堡，塞伯坦。  
红蜘蛛正坐在办公室里，对面是不请自来的击倒。  
“我们全塞星技术最好的医官，有何贵干？”红蜘蛛靠在椅背上，指了指桌子上的成堆的数据板，“要知道我是很忙的。”  
“我来给你送今年的体检报告，”击倒翻了翻光学镜，“因为我们伟大的领袖忙到没空去医院。”  
红蜘蛛向击倒伸出了手。  
击倒没好气的把数据板拍到红蜘蛛手上，开始进行口头补充:“说实话，早知道你这家伙现在会是这个样子，当初竞选我绝对不会给你投票。”  
“然后？”红蜘蛛扫了一眼数据板的内容，转手就将它扔到了一边，“如果你只是想说你现在发现了大黄蜂或者风刃的什么优点，后悔当初给我投票的话，我得说你的光学镜终于擦干净了。你和我，还有塞伯坦的几乎所有人都知道我是个什么样的机子，但你们还是选择了我，因为我们大家都很现实，我们都清楚太过理想可不是什么优点。这就是为什么我现在可以坐在这里而大黄蜂只能在隔壁的原因。我想你有时间思考这些东西，不如邀请你看上的那个小跑车去油吧喝一杯。他应该在训练场，没记错的话现在是通天晓的新兵训练时间。”  
“嘿，你知道我和那家伙没什么的，我们只是下班之后一起去赛车而已。”击倒连忙摆了摆手，“而且你分明知道我说的不是那个意思，我只是想知道你到底多久没去充电了，报告显示你的机体长期处在超负荷状态。”  
“什么？”红蜘蛛又把数据板拿了过来，仔细看过后果然发现上面鲜红的警告，“你们连充电都要管？”  
“别装傻，”击倒根本没被他问住，“拜你那自传所赐，现在全塞星都知道你战前是个科学家。你不可能不知道缺少充电的弊端。”  
“地质学家谢谢。”红蜘蛛反驳道，“我研究的是地质不是医疗，就算我跨领域发明了氖射线你也不能奢求我连医学领域也精通。”  
击倒盯着红蜘蛛看了几塞秒，像是被红蜘蛛不要面甲的说法震惊了:“缺少充电会导致假性低能量警告这分明就是常识吧？”  
“是吗？”红蜘蛛不怎么在意的摆了摆手，“我现在知道了。所以你还有什么事，击倒？”  
“没什么了，”击倒站了起来，“但我要警告你，你的机体承受不住你这样夜以继日的工作。无论你有多忙，你必须要休息，要是再不去充电的话下一次你见到我就是在病床上了。”  
“你在病床上见到我的还少吗？当初在报应号的时候每次我被威震天……”红蜘蛛勾起的嘴角僵住了。  
击倒叹了口气，拍拍红蜘蛛的肩转身离开了办公室。  
领袖全是傻瓜。  
擎天柱是，威震天是，连红蜘蛛也是。  
击倒想着，顺路拐到了训练场对着烟幕打了个手势。  
::老地方见，今天啰嗦也要来  
::噢耶，我今天一定会是冠军  
“不要走神，士兵！”通天晓的怒吼连站在远处的击倒都听的一清二楚。

红蜘蛛没再继续工作。  
他正坐在那里思考着击倒的劝说。  
其实击倒说的很对，缺乏充电的弊端是常识，红蜘蛛很清楚那会有什么恶果。  
可击倒并不知道充电对于红蜘蛛来说，也是一件既麻烦又没有好处的事情。  
要从办公室回报应号的舱室，进入充电之后十有八九会梦见某个炉渣然后做一晚上噩梦，第二天还要忍着疲倦回到办公地点，再进行一天繁冗的工作。  
哦得了吧，想想就累。  
还不如坐在这里工作一整晚。  
起码不会有什么记忆文件不受控制的突然跳出来。  
而且一个人的环境有助于冷静思考。现在塞伯坦有太多事情需要他红蜘蛛来做最终决定啦，他必须要保持脑模块冷静。  
否则不止塞伯坦搞不好会出什么事情，连他也得被弹劾丢掉领袖的位子。  
“我好不容易才竞选成功，”红蜘蛛想着，“谁也别想让我从这里离开。”  
就算现在擎天柱复活威震天回归，也休想让伟大的红蜘蛛给他们让位子。  
他们都是旧时代的老炉渣了，新生的塞伯坦不欢迎他们。  
“不过我也许的确该去充个电。”红蜘蛛拿回了体检报告，对着上面鲜红的警告自言自语。  
突然一个低能量警告弹了出来。  
我他渣的分明早上才补充了能量。  
方下手里的数据板，红蜘蛛皱着眉开启了自检程序。  
仅仅一塞秒，结果就出来了:能量充足，机体超负荷，其余一切正常。  
紧跟在后面的是又一条低能量警告。  
这就是击倒说的长期电量过低造成的假性低能量警告，不过科学家的素养告诉红蜘蛛也不能排除病毒的可能性。  
恨恨的关掉警告，红蜘蛛决定在办公室充个电再考虑其他。  
至于工作？交给可爱又勤奋的大黄蜂吧。  
领袖有权任性。

“地球现在归我们了，红蜘蛛。”  
炉渣的我在哪？  
红蜘蛛晃了晃头，琢磨着这句话似乎在哪里听过。  
“红蜘蛛。”声音有些不满，但到底还算平静。  
“是，主人？”完全没有经过脑模块的一句话下意识的答了出来。  
然后红蜘蛛瞬间清醒了。  
他正莫名其妙的和威震天站在黑山顶部——地球的那个黑山。  
威震天正侧过头凝视着他，过了几塞秒之后才转过头慢慢的说:“下次记得多充会儿电，我不需要一个总是犯困的副官。”  
这句话不在记忆里。红蜘蛛想着，对威震天点了点头。  
“会议偶尔缺席不要紧，”出乎意料的，威震天补充道，“你是霸天虎的第二指挥官，作为上位者不需要配合下属。”  
“额，是。”红蜘蛛慢半拍的回应着他，处理器以最快的速度搜索着相关的记忆文件，然而结果却是没有。  
所以威震天怎么突然这么反常？  
“而且说的好听，”红蜘蛛想，“要是我真的缺席会议威震天这老炉渣不揍死我才怪。”  
“说了多少次，不要把芯里想的事情说出来。”威震天无奈的声音响起，“而且如果不是在搞什么坏主意的话，你哪次缺席会议被罚过。”  
红蜘蛛半信半疑的点了点头，他依旧没有检索到相关的文件，不过眼下姑且相信威震天的谎言也没什么。  
但总有一天我会拆穿你的，红蜘蛛这次记住了不把想的事情说出来，伟大的塞星领袖不会被谎言蒙蔽。  
等等，塞星领袖？  
塞伯坦还是一片废墟呢，哪里来的什么领袖。  
况且虽然不想承认，但等塞伯坦重建完毕，领袖也应该是威震天才对。  
我已经看清了自己在宇宙中的位置，我是霸天虎的副官。  
All hail Megatron.  
然而芯底的某个角落里，有一个声音告诉红蜘蛛，没有什么威震天也没有什么霸天虎啦，只有伟大的塞星领袖红蜘蛛陛下，该是“All hail Starscream”才对。  
去他炉渣的，我不搞黑枪很久了。

声波联系威震天一循环后。  
铁堡，塞伯坦。  
声波最终还是给威震天开启了太空桥，一同回到塞伯坦的还有博派的医官救护车。  
迎接他们的是烟幕，不过烟幕的表情看上去有点严肃。  
“两个周期之前，大黄蜂去找红蜘蛛商量关于卡隆重建的事情，结果发现红蜘蛛在自己的办公室锁定了。”烟幕飞快的看了威震天一眼，然后从子空间里掏出一个数据板递给救护车，“这是他今年的体检报告，击倒做的。”  
“机体超负荷？”救护车一眼看到了警告，“仅仅是超负荷就把我——”他顿了一下，瞥了一眼身边一言不发的威震天，“和他喊回来？”  
“你要知道我听不懂那些复杂的医学词汇，所以具体情况我也不清楚。”烟幕小声反驳了一句，“我只知道他已经锁定了整整两个周期，击倒现在把他扔进再生舱了。”  
“再生舱没有用？”救护车一边看着数据板，一边提问。  
“额，大概是的。”烟幕点点头，“说实话我还是第一次见那么多高级的医疗设备，不过那些东西看上去一点作用都没有。”  
“而且，虽然现在大黄蜂帮着瞒住了民众，但红蜘蛛要是不能在一个大循环内醒过来的话，就要耽误火种源日的演讲了。”烟幕摊了摊手，“到时候无论如何都瞒不住了。”  
“听起来你现在还挺喜欢他？”救护车收起了数据板。  
“怎么说，”烟幕想了一下，“我不是喜欢他，但他在为塞伯坦的未来努力。你可能不清楚，不过塞伯坦能恢复到现在的样子，的确有他的功劳。”  
而这时环陆桥慢慢出现在他们面前，威震天打断了他们:“剩下的话之后再说吧，现在该去找个能解释清楚的人了。”  
比如击倒。  
救护车想着。

震荡波活着，而且回到了报应号。  
红蜘蛛本该感到慌乱的。但说不上来为什么，在面对那逻辑怪的质问时，红蜘蛛不仅一点都不紧张还有些果然如此的感觉。那些解释的话语也是不经脑模块就说了出来，就好像他曾经说过一遍。  
不，只是因为我是霸天虎(欺诈)罢了。  
身为霸天虎，怎么可能会因为一个小小的谎言而芯虚呢。  
倒是威震天这炉渣居然让震荡波和他平起平坐，简直是脑膜块生锈。  
::你打算去哪里  
红蜘蛛一边腹诽着老铁桶，一边走在回自己舱室的路上，结果差点被威震天的内线消息吓到跳起来。  
::一个大循环了红蜘蛛，闹情绪也该够了  
这炉渣在说什么？  
红蜘蛛站在原地愣了愣。  
::今晚回我舱室来  
哦。  
“什么？！”红蜘蛛真的跳了起来。  
结果晚上红蜘蛛还是乖乖去了霸天虎首领的舱室。  
不一样。  
红蜘蛛打量着房间，发现这舱室和他记忆中不一样，多了很多属于他的东西。  
比如墙边的矿石陈列柜——那不是该在他自己舱室的办公桌旁边吗？  
还有两张对着摆放的办公桌——其中一张上面正放着他珍藏的威震天诗集和《和平之路》，还是当初在卡隆找本人签了名的版本。  
至于另一边那张就算对于大型机也大的过分的充电床——老炉渣充电还会来回滚吗？  
不一样，这舱室该放着暮光闪闪和云宝黛西的手办，挂着碧琪的水彩画，书柜里堆满写了诗的数据板才对。  
哦，好吧。红蜘蛛眨眨光学镜，这间舱室也的的确确有上面那些东西。  
“我的主人，请问您这么晚喊我过来有什么事？”红蜘蛛的目光转向了办公桌后面看着数据板的威震天。  
“去充电。”威震天头也没抬，“明天有个会议，最好不要缺席。”  
“哈，我不是缺席也没问题吗？”红蜘蛛嘲笑道。  
“的确没有问题，不过明天的会议与军资分配有关。”威震天扬了扬手里的数据板，“seeker的额外配给申请报表明天要是因为缺乏有力的陈述而申请失败——”  
“知道了！”红蜘蛛不由提高了音量，“那个申请必须通过！”  
“那现在就去充电。”威震天指了指充电床，“明天会议犯困导致申请缺乏逻辑性被震荡波否决的话，我是不会给你通过的。毕竟震荡波的巨狰狞克隆也需要大量资源，我不可能把资源倾斜到拿不出合理理由的空军上。”  
红蜘蛛瞪着光学镜，嘟哝了一句“有本事你让那个重坦去率领空军”之后，转头走向了充电床——脚步声极大。  
不过威震天什么也没说。  
第二天红蜘蛛还是在威震天怀里上线的呢。

报应号，塞伯坦。  
“击倒，我已经把人带来了！”烟幕对着再生舱旁边皱着眉的击倒招了招手，“哇哦，还挺热闹。”  
是挺热闹，不大的医疗舱里站了整整六个机子，还不算再生舱里的红蜘蛛。  
救护车正要开口询问击倒是怎么回事，就被眼前的一幕惊住了。  
站在那边的三个机子在烟幕的话音落下后整齐划一的转身，单膝跪下:  
“威震天大人。”  
救护车看着他们，想到了另一个领袖。  
那也是他的老朋友。  
一个已经不在的朋友。  
汽车人没有单膝跪地，也没有什么“大人”，和霸天虎完全不一样。  
可眼前的场景却让救护车觉得熟悉，就好像是……一个终于完整的家——家，那时候汽车人从四分五裂的状态重新聚集在一起，连擎天柱也奇迹般回到他们中间。不过那都是过去了。  
没人站起来，也没人说话，整个舱室只剩下各种仪器的声响。  
“红蜘蛛是怎么回事，”打破沉默的依旧是威震天，“击倒？”  
救护车从回忆中清醒过来，也望向了对面的红色跑车。  
“额，威震天大人，”已经站起来的击倒一开口就显露出了些许芯虚——或许是因为他曾经反叛到汽车人那边，也或许是因为红蜘蛛的现状——总之，他抖着手把一个数据板递给了威震天，“最基本的原因是长期缺乏充电导致的假性低能量水平诱发了机体自我保护，所以红蜘蛛陷入了锁定。不过更大的问题是红蜘蛛的代码里一直隐匿的一个病毒爆发了，这使得红蜘蛛被困在了梦境里。”  
“病毒？”救护车忍不住插嘴了，“据我所知没有这种病毒。”  
“是一种古老而罕见的病毒，没有听说过符合逻辑。”震荡波调出了一份资料，“L.I.D，潜伏期不稳定，可能永远不会爆发也可能马上爆发，诱发因素与情绪有关。”  
“他什么时候被病毒侵入的？”数据板上除了关于病毒的分析就是红蜘蛛的机体数据分析，文学家威震天扫了一眼就把它扔给了能看懂这些东西的救护车。  
“这……”击倒不太确定的说，“也许是刚下流水线？资料太少不能确定准确的时间。”  
“也许是十个塞星年之前。”救护车说。  
发现大家都看向了他，救护车解释道:“你们应该还记得那群被黑暗超能量体复活的巨狰狞，事实上那些家伙虽然最后化为了粉尘但多少也污染了塞伯坦的环境。你说这个病毒是古老的，也许这些同样古老的巨狰狞就携带了病毒。”  
“那我们为什么没事？”烟幕问道，“我们那时候也接触了那些家伙。”  
“诱发因素:情绪。”  
“所以这就是为什么你告诉我红蜘蛛情绪消极的原因吗，声波？”威震天看向了沉默的情报官。  
“答案:否定。原因:感知。”声波回望着威震天，“建议:脑皮质精神链接。”  
“也就是说我们要跑到他脑子里去然后把他喊醒？”烟幕听说过脑皮质精神链接，击倒告诉他大黄蜂以前还去过威震天的脑袋里呢。  
“这太困难了。”救护车说，“如果这份关于病毒的分析没出错的话，那么这个梦境会让人忽略掉一切不合理的存在。也就是说，哪怕我们进去，也会被红蜘蛛忽略，或者我们也被梦境同化。”  
“声波？”威震天皱眉看着这个老朋友。  
“情绪波动关键:威震天。建议:威震天。”声波依旧没有动摇，毕竟是他把威震天喊回了塞伯坦。况且作为一个拥有读芯能力的机子，他早就看透红蜘蛛和威震天这两个家伙了。  
也许别人进行链接会很困难，但威震天？完全不会存在问题。  
击倒左看看右看看，在烟幕的眼神鼓动下开了口:“威震天大人，您和红蜘蛛曾经进行过脑皮质精神链接，所以如果是您的话成功率会比其他人高很多。”  
“那就准备吧。”威震天叹了口气，在救护车不赞同的目光下同意了，“这炉渣一个大循环之后不是还有个演讲吗？”  
“疯子，你们霸天虎都是疯子。”救护车小声嘟哝着。  
“那以前跑到威震天脑子里找资料的大黄蜂不也是疯子吗？”烟幕悄悄的说。  
“那是为了救感染了灰死病的擎天柱，威震天是唯一知道解药的人。”救护车忍不住提高了音量，于是在场所有人都转头看了他一眼。  
“哦，抱歉。”救护车恢复了平静，或许还有些尴尬。  
威震天现在也是为了救感染了病毒的红蜘蛛，烟幕想着。

“……因此空军需要额外配给。”红蜘蛛看了一眼震荡波，“威震天大人。”  
“你想和巨狰狞计划争抢能源配给，这不符合逻辑。”震荡波说，“克隆巨狰狞目前需要的是搜寻巨狰狞骸骨，除去战力资源不需要能源倾斜。”  
红蜘蛛的笑容僵在了面甲上。  
搞了半天居然被铁桶头给忽悠了，红蜘蛛暗骂道，不要面甲的老炉渣居然骗我说震荡波也申请了资源配给。  
“战力资源也是资源，红蜘蛛。”源自火种深处的声音响起，红蜘蛛猛然看向坐在首位的威震天。  
威震天好笑的看了他一眼，继续主持会议。  
等到散会之后其他人全部离开会议室，红蜘蛛忍不住问了出来:“怎么回事？”  
“火种链接，红蜘蛛。”威震天的声音依旧是从火种深处传来的，“我想这是每一个塞伯坦人都知道的事情。”  
“我、我和你？”红蜘蛛依旧很惊讶。  
他从不相信有什么机可以和他分享一切情感与记忆，更何况与他分享一切的是威震天。  
那可是威震天。  
“行了，”威震天没有回答他这个显而易见的问题，“说说吧，你是怎么回事？”  
“什么怎么回事？”红蜘蛛疑惑的看着他。  
“你不知道我们之间有火种链接，也不知道你和我是住在一间舱室里，”威震天解释着，“但你的的确确是红蜘蛛，我确信这一点。”  
“所以是记忆扇区出了问题，还是其他的什么东西干扰了你的逻辑电路？”威震天有些担忧的说，“稍后我陪你去找击倒做个体检。”  
这可真是见鬼了，红蜘蛛想，威震天居然会担忧我。  
“不，我没有问题。”红蜘蛛摇头，“我想我健康的可以立刻上战场，主人。”  
然而火种链接另一端的担忧是那么明显，他听到威震天说:“我当然会担忧我的火种伴侣，红蜘蛛。不过，我想你必须停下手头的工作去做个全面的检查。”  
停下工作……  
原本还算情绪稳定的红蜘蛛立刻尖叫了起来:“不！你不能撤我的职！威震天！”  
“我没想撤你的职。”威震天皱着眉。  
红蜘蛛看到他皱眉时，恐惧的情绪瞬间沿着火种链接把威震天淹没了。  
“那你就是要把我扔进熔炼池？你不能那样做，威震天。”红蜘蛛的光学镜里写满了惊恐，他几乎是跌下了座椅，跪在威震天腿边低头求饶，机翼颤抖着在背后垂下，“主人，是我错了。我对你还有用，霸天虎的空军需要我，求求你不要扔下我。”  
“我知道错了，我不敢再犯了，饶过我这次吧主人。”  
红蜘蛛的突然求饶让威震天有些无措。说实话他并不知道红蜘蛛这次做错了什么，没有黑枪，没有搞砸任务，为空军申请额外配给的事也算合理，可红蜘蛛就这样跪在那里，仿佛做了天大的错事一般。  
“你做错了什么？”威震天问道。  
“额……”  
好吧，这炉渣只是习惯性求饶，可这次的恐惧却比以往都要剧烈，就像是他真的相信威震天会杀了他一样，或者用他自己的话来说——扔下他。  
威震天在芯底叹了口气，通过火种链接安抚着紧张的小飞机，等到红蜘蛛基本放松下来，才又问道:“你被扔下过吗？”  
本来已经平静下来，枕在威震天腿上的红蜘蛛再次紧绷起来，然后他抬头看着这个不知道哪里不太一样的破坏大帝缓缓摇头。  
“不，毒蜘蛛曾经把你扔下留给了汽车人。”威震天纠正了他，“但那之后我派人把你救回来了。”  
“霸天虎从不救俘虏。”红蜘蛛皱眉回忆道，“我记得我那段时间在先驱号，前不久才回到这里。”  
“你说得对，霸天虎不救俘虏，”威震天点头，“可火种伴侣陷入险境，无论怎样都是要救的。更何况你是副官，有足够的价值让霸天虎为你破例。”  
“你看，这又是我们之间记忆的矛盾。”威震天补充了一句。  
“所以我想我们现在应该去医疗舱做个检查。”威震天握着红蜘蛛的手臂把他从地上拉了起来，“你和我都要，让我们看看到底是谁的逻辑电路出了问题。”  
“我们有几乎无限的时间要在一起度过，我不想我们中有谁出了问题不去解决，然后等到无奈抛下另一个的时候，”威震天说，“这是何等的痛苦。”  
红蜘蛛僵硬着点了点头。

距离火种源日的领袖演讲还有三个周期。  
报应号，塞伯坦。  
震荡波和声波已经离开了，他们还有霸天虎的内部事宜需要处理。  
烟幕则是被两位医生劝走了——  
“我可不想事后被通天晓抓住机会就骂，因为带你去赛车他已经够讨厌我了。”击倒说。  
“你需要去给大黄蜂报个信，告诉他有个足够危险的家伙来了塞伯坦。”救护车说。  
于是烟幕只好从声波开启的环陆桥离开。  
剩下的几位把红蜘蛛从再生舱里移了出来。  
“再生舱是所有设备里唯一能抑制住病毒扩散的，”击倒解释道，“现在不得不把他移出来做脑皮质精神链接，但动作一定要快。”  
“这病毒是根据情绪代码爆发的，所以不排除精神链接会引发传染。”救护车已经看完了那份病毒分析，“如果你们两个都被传染了病毒，而且扩散到了一定程度，那很遗憾我们只能把你们两个一起报废掉然后扔到宇宙里当太空垃圾。”  
“事实上我很乐意这么做，威震天。”救护车说。  
“不会给你那个机会的，医生。”威震天看了救护车一眼，躺到了另一张床上。  
“开始吧，击倒。”  
“祝你好运，威震天大人。”击倒说着，接入了设备。

“没什么大问题，是L.I.D。”击倒说，“一种病毒入侵了红蜘蛛指挥官的机体，但问题不大。”  
“我怎么不知道我感染了病毒？”红蜘蛛看上去是真的很疑惑。  
“我也不知道，这种病毒有些古老，很久没有出现过了。”击倒说，“不过解决的办法倒是很简单。”  
“什么办法？”红蜘蛛紧盯着击倒。  
“一种办法就是皮影戏，就像我们的科学家一样，切除情感模块。”击倒说，“因为这种病毒的爆发与情绪有关。”  
“另一种！”红蜘蛛生气的说，“说话要过脑模块击倒，不然就当心你的漆！”  
“开个玩笑而已。另一种方法也很简单，”击倒说着，看了看沉默的威震天，“脑皮质精神链接。你们是火种伴侣，本身就分享一切，所以做个链接也不会出现什么问题的。”  
红蜘蛛点点头:“那还等什么。”  
“不，”出乎意料的是，威震天拒绝了，“我不同意。”  
为什么？不是你要我来检查然后解决掉这个麻烦的吗？  
红蜘蛛的疑惑顺着火种链接传递给了威震天。  
“一旦做了脑皮质精神链接，我也会被病毒感染同化。”威震天嘲讽的看着面甲扭曲的击倒，“毕竟我是通过链接才站在这里的，又有什么必要再做一次？”  
一切都静止了。  
然后从角落开始，整个世界扭曲起来。  
红蜘蛛下意识捉住了威震天的手臂，有些不安的问:“这是怎么了？”  
等到平静下来，整个世界仅剩下一片漆黑。  
红蜘蛛就像抱着滚烫的烙铁一样，扔开了威震天的手臂。  
“这是怎么回事？”红蜘蛛这一回的询问显然平稳了很多。  
“如你所见，我们进行了脑皮质精神链接。”威震天转过头看着他。  
这时的红蜘蛛和外面那个机体一样了，崭新的涂装，过度抛光的机翼，头上的王冠——这是真正的，已经清醒过来的红蜘蛛。  
“谁允许你回塞伯坦的？”红蜘蛛皱着眉，“没有通行许可，你这个前战争分子不可能被允许进入塞伯坦的大气层。”  
“我知道了，一定是声波和击倒自作主张，让大黄蜂那个芯软的机子签了许可。”红蜘蛛不等他回答就自己说了下去，“我对大黄蜂说了多少次，不要把他汽车人的那颗柔软火种带到的这种事情上来，结果还是让你偷渡进来了。”  
“所以你回来做什么？新塞伯坦不欢迎你。”红蜘蛛说着，看了看四周，一阵波动之后他们站在了领袖办公室。  
这毕竟是我的脑子，红蜘蛛想着，拉开椅子坐了下去，甚至还想出一杯高纯拿在手里。  
威震天挑眉，也毫不避讳的拉开对面的椅子坐下。  
“我回来的时候，还有一个大循环就是火种源日。”威震天提起了烟幕顺嘴说的事情，“而你那天有个演讲。”  
不出意料，红蜘蛛紧张了一瞬，但又很快掩饰过去，他说:“还有大黄蜂和风刃，他们巴不得我下台好自己坐上这个位子。我想他们很乐意替我去演讲。”  
“击倒？声波？无论是谁，现在断开链接，把这个家伙赶出我的脑子里。”红蜘蛛不再理会威震天，抬头对着天花板说，“我知道你们肯定有人在看着。现在，红蜘蛛陛下命令你们断开链接。”  
几塞分过去，红蜘蛛依旧和威震天坐在这里。很显然，没人听从红蜘蛛的命令。  
“你梦见了什么？”威震天突然问。  
红蜘蛛愣了愣，旋即说:“我梦见什么和你有什么关系？我就是梦见擎天柱投靠霸天虎也与你无关。”  
“是什么让你愿意留在这个梦里？”威震天没有理会红蜘蛛的话，“我看到了你的体检报告，击倒和我说你不愿意去充电，因为会做噩梦。可你现在却不想离开这个梦。”  
红蜘蛛没有回答，却也把目光从天花板转到了威震天身上。  
“你现在是清醒的。”威震天说，“如果不是你自己意识到这是梦想要清醒，那个梦境不会坍塌。”  
“你的口才一如既往地好。”红蜘蛛低下了头，“你说得对，刚刚是我自己想要醒过来。”  
“但我现在后悔了，”红蜘蛛说，“那里很完美。”  
“比新塞伯坦还要完美？”  
“对。”  
沉默再次席卷了整个房间。  
“你恨我。”威震天再次挑起了话头。  
“你知道就好。”红蜘蛛嗤笑一声，在芯底告诉自己:现在不一样了，我不是他的下属，我就算嘲笑他也不用害怕。  
“那个世界里击倒说我们是火种伴侣。”威震天指了指自己的火种舱，“你却更喜欢那里。”  
“我当然会更喜欢那里！”红蜘蛛猛然拍桌站起，“没有嘲笑！没有惩罚！我们私下里平等相处，我们分享一间舱室一张充电床甚至是我们的火种。如果你没有出现在那里替换掉他的话，我们就会永远在一起，谁也不会离开谁。我他炉渣的当然会喜欢那里！”  
“所以，”威震天消化着小飞机高分贝喊出的话语，“你是想和我火种融合？”  
红蜘蛛有那么一塞秒险些没有站稳，他再次拍桌尖叫道:“我！没！有！”  
周围的环境因为主人的情绪不稳定再次恢复了一片黑暗。

距离火种源日的领袖演讲还有1.5个周期。  
击倒和救护车感觉自己的音频接收器都有些损毁了。  
“我得说，小红无愧于他的名字。”击倒看着屏幕里在黑暗中对峙的两个家伙说。  
“尖叫鬼吗？”救护车说，“他们到底什么时候能解决？我不想再继续看什么恋爱剧了。”  
“普神才知道。”击倒叹了口气。  
::击倒，红蜘蛛怎么样了  
“啊，大黄蜂发内线过来了。”击倒嘟哝着，开始回复信息。  
::老样子，不过虽然情绪波动挺大但病毒扩散却遏制住了  
::好吧他什么时候能醒？不到两个周期之后就是演讲了  
::我想你还是做好两手准备的好  
大黄蜂没有继续回复，显然已经投身忙碌的工作了。  
“然而我们的民选领袖依旧在罢工。”击倒小声抱怨着。

“冷静下来了吗？”威震天看着红蜘蛛后退一步，坐在了再次出现的椅子上，自己也重新坐了下来。  
周围依旧是那间办公室的样子，就好像之前的争端根本不存在。  
“你究竟要怎样才肯离开？”红蜘蛛的机翼垂了下来，疲惫的说。  
“除非你和我一起出去。”威震天说。  
“你简直不像你。”红蜘蛛的机翼抖了抖，“你居然没有冲我发火，也没有抬手扯掉我的机翼。”  
“是因为这里是在我的脑子里，”红蜘蛛没等威震天回答就自顾自说了下去，“就算撕掉机翼也不会有用。”  
“不，”威震天说，“因为我是来救你的，不是让你得到新的理由好沉浸在梦里。”  
“救我？”红蜘蛛像是听到了一个笑话，“霸天虎不救俘虏。”  
威震天没有回答，因为这是事实。  
“你看，你连假话都不肯说给我听。”红蜘蛛望向虚空中的一点，“可他不仅说了，还的确救了我。”  
“火种伴侣陷入险境，无论怎样都是要救的。”红蜘蛛说，“更何况你是副官，有足够的价值让霸天虎为你破例。”  
“他是这么说的，可再看你，”红蜘蛛抬手指了指威震天，“你说我凭什么要离开这里？”  
“毒蜘蛛把我扔下留给了汽车人！”红蜘蛛嘶哑着声音说，“那时候你在哪？她帮你解决了一个叛徒你很高兴是不是？”  
“然后，又一次。”红蜘蛛说着，他们周围的场景变到了火种源之井旁，“这次是你把我扔给了汽车人。”  
“所以现在，做你最擅长的，把我扔在这里吧。”红蜘蛛说，“或者你需要我付出什么代价？揍我一顿？掐灭我的火种？还是说你想拆我？”  
“你说得对，”威震天终于抬起了他的融合炮，“我或许应该直接把你揍到下线再带你出去。”  
红蜘蛛看着逐渐充能的融合炮，没有半点要躲或是求饶的意思:“你终于暴露本性了。”  
“听着，击倒，”红蜘蛛清了清嗓子，紧盯着快要充能完毕的融合炮，“告诉大黄蜂，以后不要一被求情就什么机子都批准进入塞伯坦，不然他迟早有一天会后悔——这是上一任领袖给接任者的忠告”  
融合炮在濒临发射时，被撤销了充能，取而代之的是威震天翻转手臂向他伸出的手。  
“……什么意思？”红蜘蛛呆愣在原地。  
“把手伸过来，”威震天说着，直接抓过了红蜘蛛的手臂，“看你还有的救，所以现在带你出去。”  
“击倒。”

火种源日。  
“……尽管铁堡之外还有大片的荒芜，但总有一天我们会将塞伯坦复兴，就像我们重新焕发生机的火种源。”  
“赞美火种源，赞美普莱姆斯。”屏幕上的红蜘蛛说，“也感谢汽车人的前任领袖为火种源所做出的贡献。”  
“还好赶上了。”击倒吐了口气，“你说他们早火种融合不就没这么多事了吗？”  
“我其实一直以为他们是火种伴侣。”烟幕小声说，“还有擎天柱大哥和大黄蜂也是。”  
“得了吧，”击倒收拾好最后一样器材，“他们现在都还不是火种伴侣呢。”  
“今晚去赛车还是去油吧？”击倒问。  
“先去赛车，再去油吧。”烟幕眨眨光学镜，“上次和啰嗦的比赛还没开始就被红蜘蛛的事情打断了，今天能补上吗？”  
“没问题。”击倒给啰嗦发了条内线，“不过首先我们应该去抛个光。”

“关于卡隆的重建，这份方案已经非常详细，可行性也很高。”红蜘蛛说着，却拿起一块空的数据板画了起来，“但有一点，大黄蜂，你不能因为这里曾经的混乱而一点历史因素也不考虑。”  
“这里曾经盛行角斗，”红蜘蛛边说边画着，“当然现在我们不可能让这项娱乐复苏，除非我们希望第二个震天尊出现。”  
“但一座体育场，”红蜘蛛把数据板递给大黄蜂，“就在角斗场的原址，这却是再合适不过的。你要知道这一点点的历史因素考虑进去，就会吸引更多流浪在外的塞伯坦人回到这里来，有了新的劳动力，我们的重建工作就会更加顺利。”  
“我想你说得对。”大黄蜂点点头，“但你告诉我，你真的不是为了威震天才这么做的吗？”  
大黄蜂说着，指向了数据板上那个手绘体育场的名字——震天尊体育场。  
“震天尊是十三天元，大黄蜂。”红蜘蛛狡辩道。  
“叫它卡隆体育场，卡隆也是一位历史名人。”大黄蜂改掉了数据板上的标注。  
“新城市总要有些新的东西，”红蜘蛛说，“卡隆城的卡隆体育场？太俗了。你看，现在震天尊的名字还没有用过，换成震天尊体育场多么的完美。”  
“卡隆城的震天尊体育场，”大黄蜂重复了一遍，“这太拗口了，而且会吓跑民众的。叫卡隆体育场，就这么定了。”  
说完，大黄蜂拿着数据板开门回了他自己的办公室。  
::大黄蜂不让我把新卡隆城的体育场取名震天尊  
::他是对的，红蜘蛛  
红蜘蛛盯着威震天的这条内线，最后愤愤的关掉通讯。  
下一个重建城市就决定是青丘了。  
让那个铁桶头的故乡继续当一片废墟吧。  
——END——


End file.
